El árbol de luces brillantes
by Coraline T
Summary: "El árbol, poco a poco, a medida que las luces se encendían, fue tomando brillo, hasta convertirse en algo brillante, esplendoroso. Glimmer, que había crecido viendo artículos de lujo unos más bonitos que los otros, pensó que nunca vería nada más bello." Fic para el reto Celebrando en Panem, del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

El árbol de luces brillantes

Desde bebé que a Glimmer le agradaban las cosas brillantes. No era una niña particularmente tranquila, de hecho todos decían que era bastante inquieta, pero cuando veía algo brillante podía quedarse horas observándolo fijamente, sin que otra cosa captase su atención.

Eso mismo sucedió una tarde de diciembre a sus cinco años, mientras miraba la televisión. Estaba en casa de su abuela y la anciana, cansada de que desordene sus alhajeros en busca de anillos de diamantes o aretes con piedras preciosas que no tenía, la había sentado frente a la pantalla, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara un poco.

Estaban pasando una edición vieja de los Juegos del Hambre, pero ya la había visto. A su corta edad ya sabía qué eran los juegos y el honor que suponía ganarlos, y a los ocho años podría empezar a asistir a la academia, donde recibiría el entrenamiento adecuado para, algún día, poder ser ella una vencedora. Cuando pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que podría comprar se sentía emocionada, y deseaba que el día llegara lo más pronto posible.

Los juegos terminaron y pasaron a una tanda publicitaria. A Glimmer le gustaba dejarlas y no cambiar de canal porque la mayoría de las propagandas eran filmadas en el Capitolio, un lugar hermoso repleto de cosas brillantes que ella añoraba conocer. Algún día, siempre le contestaban eso cuando preguntaba. No veía la hora de crecer y de que el día llegara…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, y desde entonces no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Era un árbol gigante, que parecía llegar hasta el cielo. Sin embargo no era especial por ser un árbol, ni por ser tan grande. Lo era porque estaba tan repleto de luces y adornos que, lejos de volverlo algo vulgar o sin clase, lo hacían ver como algo mágico, especial. O al menos eso pensó ella.

Sus gritos alertaron a su abuela, que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

— ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Mira ese árbol! ¡Mira la cantidad de diamantes que tiene! ¿Por qué no tenemos de esos aquí?

La anciana, la única que toleraba a la niña en realidad, le sonrío con ternura. Al menos por algunos años más ella sería una niña, con sueños y esperanzas más allá del entrenamiento y de los juegos. Luego cambiaría. Todos lo hacían.

— Es un árbol de navidad Glim — le explicó sentándose a su lado en el sillón de terciopelo negro —. En el Capitolio en diciembre celebran la navidad.

— ¿Y qué significa? — preguntó la niña sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, donde se podía ver toda una calle decorada con adornos en rojo, verde y dorado, entre otros colores.

— Es una antigua tradición. Cada año, se festejan los logros obtenidos y el advenimiento de un nuevo año. En cada casa se decora un árbol y cada persona compra un regalo, que coloca bajo el árbol. El veinticinco de diciembre cada persona abre el regalo que compró para sí. Los capitolinos más extraños incluso hacen regalos al resto de los miembros de sus familias…

— ¿Entonces cada persona se compra un regalo y lo pone bajo el árbol hasta el veinticinco de diciembre?

— Así es. Luego se hace un concurso, y ganan los árboles mejor decorados. Los ganadores tienen grandes premios. El concurso es lo más importante de la navidad.

Glimmer se quedó un rato en silencio, imaginando lo que había dicho su abuela. Se imaginó un árbol gigante, decorado con diamantes en el living de su casa, repleto de regalos debajo. Se imaginó aguardando impaciente la llegada del veinticinco, queriendo poder usar su regalo, algo seguramente muy bonito. Se imaginó una gran fiesta, donde declararan que el árbol de su casa era el más bonito. Pero no pudo imaginar a su madre feliz por ello. La vio como siempre, triste, enojada.

Su expresión mutó a una desanimada al recordar que cuando regresara a su casa encontraría la misma situación. Siempre era así desde que su padre las dejó.

Su abuela, viendo que la niña estaba a punto de romper a llorar, decidió intervenir.

— Quizás podamos hacer algo entre las dos, ¿quieres? Será nuestro secreto, nuestra propia tradición.

No podía decirle a la niña que quizás era peligroso, porque según sabía en los distritos no festejaban la navidad, y que por más que ellos tuviesen buenas relaciones con el Capitolio no creía que a los Capitolinos les agradara que su celebración fuese copiada en los distritos. Tampoco podía decirle el verdadero significado de la navidad, ese que había quedado olvidado mucho antes de los Días Oscuros, pero que los más ancianos todavía recordaban.

No podía decirle muchas cosas, ni lograr que su madre la quisiera, ya que la niña se parecía demasiado a su padre, pero podía hacer al menos un día del año algo memorable.

Y lo haría.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Glimmer entró a la casa de su abuela, encontró a la anciana en pleno movimiento. Su abuela se movía de un lugar a otro buscando cosas y colocándolas en la mesita del living. Cuando se acercó y vio lo que había no pudo contener un grito de emoción, que hizo que su abuela se sobresaltara.

— ¡Glimmer! ¡No deberías espantar así a la gente! — la regañó la anciana mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

— Lo siento abuela — se disculpó la niña —. Pero Arry dice que hay que ser "silencioso como una sombra", para que no te vean venir. Y su tía ganó los juegos hace algunos años, así que debe ser verdad…

— No importa — la mujer agitó una mano en el aire, como si espantara el tema y luego le sonrió —. Ven a ver esto, te va a gustar. No es un árbol tan grande como los que hay en el distrito siete, pero creo que va a servir…

Ante ella se encontraba un pequeño pino, tan alto como la pequeña Glimmer, o sea no mucho. A juzgar por la maceta la abuela lo había sacado de su jardín, algo que nunca hacía. Sus plantas eran intocables. Alrededor, desperdigados sobre la mesa, había algunos adornos de colores e incluso algunas joyas grandes, que resplandecían sobre la pulida superficie.

Lo que más llamó la atención a Glimmer fue una tira larga, repleta de lucecitas. Estaba apagada, pero aún así era llamativa; nunca había visto algo parecido en ninguna tienda del distrito.

— ¿Dónde las has conseguido? — preguntó. Su abuela esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Si te lo digo perderá la gracia. Anda, vamos a decorarlo.

Juntas decoraron el árbol con las cosas que tenían a mano. Adornos colgantes que había llevado la abuela, algunas joyas con brillantes que quedaban bonitas e incluso el prendedor que llevaba Glimmer en el pelo, que tenía una gran piedra azul. Alrededor le pusieron las tiras de luces, rodeándolo. Armaron flores con una tela dorada que encontraron en el armario y también las pusieron en el árbol.

Al final de la tarde el pequeño árbol lucía tan cargado como uno del Capitolio. Glimmer estaba extasiada.

— Todavía no está terminado — anunció la abuela sosteniendo un pequeño mando a distancia. Se lo dio a Glimmer quien, ansiosa, pulsó el único botón que había.

El árbol, poco a poco, a medida que las luces se encendían, fue tomando brillo, hasta convertirse en algo brillante, esplendoroso. Glimmer, que había crecido viendo artículos de lujo unos más bonitos que los otros, pensó que nunca vería nada más bello. Su abuela, al ver la sonrisa de la niña y sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción, pensó lo mismo. Ambas sonrieron con ganas.

Ubicaron el árbol frente a la ventana, debido a la insistencia de Glimmer, donde los vecinos pudieran verlo. A pesar de que en el uno no se celebraba la navidad nadie les dijo nada, y varias personas incluso quisieron pasar a ver de cerca el árbol, que siempre brillaba.

Al año siguiente algunos vecinos de la cuadra se animaron y decoraron sus árboles también. Había algunos muy bonitos, pero el de Glimmer y su abuela ganó el concurso que organizaron, una versión simplificada de aquel que se hacía en el Capitolio. Para el veinticinco la abuela puso debajo del árbol un paquetito con un hermoso anillo con un diamante como regalo para Glimmer. Fue la única vez que pusieron regalos; lo importante para ellas era el árbol de luces brillantes.

Su pequeña tradición continuó por unos años más, hasta que Glimmer cumplió los once años. Entonces la niña consideró que ya estaba demasiado grande para aquellas cosas, y que debía enfocarse en su entrenamiento, pues pronto cumpliría la edad suficiente para participar de la cosecha. Podría ser cosechada en cualquier momento o, sino, eventualmente se ofrecería como voluntaria. Las visitas a la casa de la abuela terminaron y la relación con su madre mejoró.

El árbol de luces brillantes del distrito uno pronto cayó en el olvido.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi pequeña contribución sobre la navidad de Glimmer en el distrito uno, una pequeña tradición entre ella y su abuela, inspirada en la gran navidad del Capitolio...**

 **Espero les guste.**


End file.
